Journal of a Desert Stalker
Category:StoriesCategory:Khyber Journal of a Desert Stalker :- by Khyber =8/29/06= ((Don't know how they do Azerothian time)) Alterac valley is under Constant attack, in the blistering cold, defended the damn Stormpike long enough in that mind and body numbing cold, assaulted too many of the bloody Horde, their faces sometimes as clear as the blue sky or as vague as creeping shadows in the endless Blizzards... I've had enough of the constant war there, I move my eyes to Silithus to launch a minor one-woman campaign against the Horde. Seems people are collecting this odd dust out there, 'Silithyst', not sure what it does, but I'm gonna go out there and get it, I understand that both factions see this as a valuable resource and that people are dying for it. I'll head out in the afternoon tomorrow, and will begin my campaign of attacking the horde I see and collecting this sand. I know some of the more snide and callous horde will Bushwack me without Provocation and take enjoyment in my suffering as they have me locked down. Even though I have naught but a trusty Worg by my side, I'll give a hell of a fight to any horde I see whom are as suspectable to attack as I am, barring getting into a scuffle with the Cenarion guards. don't want to earn the ire of the Circle. This journal will describe my daily events and whatnots, I hope the Horde are ready, I'm about to give them hell. =8/29/06= I set out from the Alterac mountains, into Hillsbrad. I pass Tarren mill, and watch the Deathguards stare at me, unsure whether to attack or continue guarding, luckily they decided not to fight this morning and continued to watch their post. I take a griffin from southsore to Menethil. The animal does not take long to get there, and as soon as I landed in Menethil I could easily feel the heat of the wetlands. The boat was not due to Theramore for several hours. I decided to pass the time by playing some Poker in the bar. Sadly though, most of the company in the local bar were refugees from Dun Modr that was recently attacked by the Dark iron, after hearing some of their stories, and buying a couple of them a few drinks, we started playing Poker. I never was great at poker, but never was bad. I won some games, I lost some games. I came out of the inn with nothing gained, but nothing lost either. The boat came shortly there after, I quickly hopped onto it, and now wait, heading to Theramore... =8/29/06= I landed in Theramore easily enough, the breeze of the Ocean was appealing and the smell of the sea was fragrant. I enjoyed a pint at the bar, then headed off to Silithus via Griffin. It was a long flight, luckily the beasts don't tire easily, and I eventually landed in Cenarion hold, Silithus. A rifleman of the Ironforge brigade was waiting for me, playing solitare and smoking a cigar. 'Are you Khyber Valonair?" he asked, "I am, you are?" I replied quickly. "Just a rifleman, i've come to inform you of the general situation, and to also tell you that due to your skill in combat and in defense of the Stormpike, you have been promoted from Sergaent to master Sergeant, 'eres your badge.' I took the badge from him, played a game of cards to pass the time, and asked him for a Cigar, I rarely smoke, but when I do, its Cigars without a doubt. After eating at the inn, and placing the cigar in my sack, I headed out to the Alliance outpost near Hive'Zora. Deftly avoiding the worms and Scorpids, I made it there intact. talking to the collector there briefly, I got a rundown of the situation with the Silithyst. I started a search for this resource so highly needed for both sides. Riding on my Saber-mount, I scoured the dunes of Silithus and looked in many areas, I did not see many people out there searching for this resource however. after an hour of searching the the blistering sun, I finally found a geyser that emitted this elusive sand. I quickly got the amount of Silithyst needed by the collectors to help fill their Quota. it drive the saber crazy for some reason, and I had to carry it on foot, damn stuff is heavy, I made back to the camp some time later, and dumped it in the machine they have. I reached into my sack, pulled out the cigar, and decided now would be a good time to smoke it, while the collecting is slow...